Salem
Salem is the main antagonist in the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Her agent, Tyrian, referred to her as, "the Queen." Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Salem Vs Kishin Asura * Makuta Teridax vs. Salem * Megatronus Prime vs Salem (Abandoned) * Salem VS Yellow Diamond 'Possible Opponents' * All For One (My Hero Academia) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Bowser * Count Bleck * Darkseid * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Hades Izanami * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Innominat (Tales) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Lord Zedd * Magus * Maleficent (Disney) * Marie Korbel (Skullgirls) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Moira (Overwatch) * Nekron * Queen Sectonia (Kirby) * Ra's al Ghul * Rita Repulsa * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Shinnok * Sindel * Susanoo * Thanos * Vandal Savage * Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) * Yami (Okami) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) * Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Quintessa (Transformers) History Salem was once a lonely girl locked in a tower by her cruel father until she was rescued by Ozma, the original form of Professor Ozpin. However, after an illness took the life of her beloved she turned to the gods to revive him. After the near success, but failure, she was cursed with Immortality, so she could never reunite with Ozma in the afterlife. Eventually gaining an army that spanned all of humanity, she challenged the gods only for humans to be wiped out with her as the sole survivor. Over time, Salem turned to the Pools of Grimm in a desperate attempt to finally die, only for her to emerge alive, although as an evil Grimm-like being. Centuries passed and humanity returned from the dust, and Ozma was sent back to the world of the living to try and deal with her. However after he told her of his mission, she decided the gods were no longer needed, and she alone would be all humanity needed for guidance. One of Salem’s most successful agents is Cinder Fall, who she swayed to her side by promises of power. Among the known successes that Salem has enjoyed have been the death of the Fall Maiden and the acquisition of her power by Cinder, the destruction of Beacon Academy, and diminishment of its headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Salem was dubious when told that Salem had killed him, and now she knows that he is back, in the body of Oscar Pine. Salem’s plans for the destruction of Haven Academy, in the Kingdom of Mistral, have miscarried, and the relic that was secreted there has not fallen into her hands. Nonetheless, at least one agent of Salem is currently searching the ruins of Beacon Academy for the relic that is most likely still there. Death Battle Info Appearance Before her transformation, Salem was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, but as a result of her curse, she is unable to age and die, so her appearance remained generally the same until then. Salem currently looks generally human, but her skin is literally white, with what appears to be purple veins crossing it. Her eyes are black, while her irises are red and appear to glow. It has been suggested that her appearance matches that of the Grimm, as a result of plunging into the Pools of Grimm. Powers and Abilities * Indestructibility - According to the magical creature named Jinn, Salem cannot be killed by any means. * Superhuman strength - Salem was able to toss a very large wooden table, as if it weighed nothing. * Magical powers - She has a skill with magic that is on par with or even exceeding that of the Maidens. * Ability to communicate with or control Creatures of Grimm. * Also capable of spontaneously mutating Grimm (ie. forcing Beringels to sprout feathered wings) * Skilled manipulator and strategist. * Stated by Qrow, it would take himself, Raven, Oobleck and Glynda together to stand a chance at defeating Salem. * Should be superior to Cinder, even with the powers of the Fall Maiden. Feats * Casually flips a long stone table with a single hand * Convinced Leo Lionheart to betray Ozpin, and apparently has done the same to others before * Effortlessly restrains Hazel, who easily recovers from a charged swing from Nora * Crushes a giant Nevermore with magic * Persuaded the armies of humanity to rebel against the gods * Survived a wave of magic that wipes out every human on the planet * Survived plunging into the Pools of Grimm, which apparently would kill any normal human * Ozpin literally does not have a plan to defeat her, with his only option being to seal the Relics away before she inevitably attains them to achieve her goal of destruction. Faults and Weaknesses *Often uses subordinates to carry out her plans, even if they result in failure. Known Associates of Salem * Agents ** Cinder Fall *** Emerald Sustrai *** Mercury Black *** Neopolitan *** Roman Torchwick ** Hazel Rainart ** Tyrian Callows ** Doctor Arthur Watts * Allies ** Adam Taurus - Adam has worked with Salem, but he does not consider himself under Salem's command. * Grimm – Raven Branwen identified Salem as the “Master” of the Grimm, while Huntsman Qrow Branwen claimed that he had "seen the things she's made," and "they are fear." Also, it has been shown that Grimm spawns near her castle. As such, it seems likely that all Grimm actually acts under her command. For example, Salem was seen to be ordering a floating jellyfish-like Grimm, called a Seer, and she has used Grimm in Cinder's training. Gallery Salem from RWBY Volume 4 Intro.PNG|Salem from the RWBY Volume 4: Intro. Hazel_Rainart.png|Hazel Rainart. Doctor_Arthur_Watts.png|Doctor Arthur Watts. Salem_Human_V6_02_ProfilePic.png|Salem before her transformation Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Main Antagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Villains Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Old Combatants Category:Magic Users